


Marcid

by benjaminrussell



Series: Sense8 - Rivers of London AU [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Kala muses about her new life and the people in it.





	Marcid

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr, for the prompt: marcid - incredibly exhausted.
> 
> A follow up to Whelve, which you should definitely read first for context.

Kala was exhausted both mentally and physically, but given what she’d been through recently she figured it was only to be expected. Firstly her abduction and all the trauma that came with that, that she was honestly still trying not to think about, and now she’d just had her first transformation since she’d been turned. She was insanely grateful for both Wolfgang who’d rescued her and introduced her to Sun, and Sun herself who’d done everything in her power to help Kala adjust to her new situation, all with a quiet grace and nerves of steel. Sun who was curled up behind her, breathing softly and still asleep, back in her human form again like Kala was. The only evidence of their transformations now were the light dusting of wolf hair on the cushions beneath them and the lamp Kala had knocked over while still getting used to her new form. It felt odd sleeping this close to someone who wasn’t Rajan but she was glad Sun had been, and still was, there to keep her company because she had no doubt that last night would have been a lot worse if she’d gone through it alone. Rajan of course had immediately offered what help he could when Wolfgang had told them the basic facts about being a werewolf, but while she appreciated the support, she hadn’t wanted him to be there when she transformed for fear of hurting him. Certainly not until she learnt to control it.


End file.
